ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatsumomo Hyuuga Academy Test
Present Members *Castiel Caoin *Hatsumomo Hyuuga Roleplay CastielCaoin- Castiel would yawn as he would emerge his apartment, his skin abnormally untan compared to the rest in this desert, His black shoulder length hair and the single white strand lay down from under his large hat. His blue eyes would look around and he would begin to walk out to the edge of the village, To the training grounds that consisted of the sands of the desert. He would slip a cigerette in his mouth and slip a message into a messagner bird that had recently came to him and he sent the message to momo, or at least thats what he would call her after reading her file the day before. An hour had gone past before he reached the grounds and he sat down smoking his cigerette. He would look to the sky and relise it was cool for a normal day in the village. NatsuhiKururugi: -Walking around the 'block' where her house was located for some morning training Hatsumomo saw the messenger bird in the sky dropping her a scroll that told her to head to the training grounds she slid it into her black pouch after reading. As she jogged through the sand of the village her long black Hyuuga hair bounced about her shoulders that held up a black kosode. The black ninja pants on her legs held tight to her 12 year old form got dusty from all the sand her black zori kicked up. Hatsumomo waved to various villagers on her jog to the training grounds a perpetual smile on her face to fool them from her inner feelings. Running up to the gate to the grounds she saw the lone figure standing there waiting to test her, or atleast she assumed he was there to test her.- "H-hello?" CastielCaoin- he would smile as he noted a small girl comign twords him- hello Momo. My name is Castiel and ill be your jounin tester today. Any questions?- he took in her looks and noticed certain atributes, hmm Hyuuga, He thought to himself, Her eyes gave it away. He would smile and wait till she asked what she needed to to begin.-your next post we will be doing the ooc part. NatsuhiKururugi: ((alright)) Nope, no questions Castiel-san. So, what do I need to do? -she titled her head a little nodding slightly to him. her hands slid from her sides to rest lightly on her hips but not in any way provocotive or in anyway older than she was. she stared at him with her byakuugan blinking as she waited for his instructions.- CastielCaoin: --------------------ooc------------------------- CastielCaoin: ok so explain to me what god modding is NatsuhiKururugi: godmodding is using powers/abilities to fight/use with that are above the means of your rpc or rp realm you are in CastielCaoin: hmmm good awnser. and good edit lol. ok second question, what is meta gamming NatsuhiKururugi: -nods- meta gaming is taking rl information that your rpc shouldnt know and using it in the rp CastielCaoin: info like? NatsuhiKururugi :the abilites of an rpc, CastielCaoin: use an example so i know you understnad the easyiest way to meta CastielCaoin: good CastielCaoin: ok and i want to make sure you know that there is a no descirimination policy ---------------------------------------------RP----------------------------------------------- CastielCaoin: He would look to the girl and smile seeing that she looked so smart for her young age as he looked to the left of the training grounds- see that tree. Walk up the side and sit on the branch 20 ft up.- He would smile and sit against a rock lighting anouther cigerette and waits to see her accomplishment. NatsuhiKururugi:-Hatsumomo nods once and walks calmly to the tree, looking up its length for the branch 20 ft up he wanted her to sit on. Letting a layer of chakra coat the bottom of her zori she placed both feet on the side of the trunk standing there for a second before calmly walking up at a seady pace not wanting to seem to high paced and showy but still not wanting to seem lazy and weak. She quickly got to the branch above her and sat on it with her legs crossed and hands resting on knees.- CastielCaoin: he would watch her and relise that she had sat down not like a child but more proper then that. He tilted his hat up a bit wondering why she was so regal like in her stature but he took that as an advantage, it was clear she had only her objectives in mind and with that he knew she would get far as a shinobi,- Ok good. Jump down and walk over to the pool on my left, Stand on its surface and walk around, to make sure you can make the proper chakra flow amount so your not under by too much and not hovering above the water. [1/15/2013 6:49:44 PM | Edited 7:14:28 PM Heather "Hatsumomo" Koneska: NatsuhiKururugi:-she gave another nod and gracefully flipped down off the tree landing on her feet kicking up more sand from the trainign grounds. looking over to the pool she walked over and let the chakra thin ever so slightly to allow for better undulations of powers to adjust for waves and other water movements. tentitavely she took a few steps on the clear liquid sinking slightly at first bit with each step she took she adjusted properly and rose to be fully on the surface. Hatsmomo walked around on the surface of the pool with ease after a while and smiled as it became easier and easier.- CastielCaoin:-Without a second glance he noticed her doing fairly well and with that he would pull out a few stones from his pocket and toss them into the water with a little force. This would cause mini waves and he would wait to see if she sunk which would be normal for a brand new academy student but she should be able to stay steady if she didnt move. He would wait. NatsuhiKururugi:-she felt the ripples from the rocks being tossed into the water and stumbled forward slightly, sinking just tiny bit as she had to adjust for the moving water under her feet. her chakra undulated with the ripples feeling the adjsutments make her rise again, letting the small waves roll under her easily after a while.- CastielCaoin- He would smile and look to her- good good- He would then turn and point over to the tree where he had placed a small targetr about a foot and a half in diameter and handed her 5 kunai.=Show me your aim- NatsuhiKururugi: Alright -Hatsumomo took the kunai from him and slid into a better throwing stance and threw each of the kunai at the target, one after another. The first one landed a bit aways from the center of the target, the second kunai landed just outside the bulseye and the rest of them landed in the center, one landind dead center.- CastielCaoin- He would watch and wonder, did she do this in her spare time or something. He tilted his head curiously and then said- Now this is your test to make sure you can dispell a genjutsu properly. -He would look around him as he then pointed at her and his chakra began to pour from his finger and into the air. The area around the two of them would get dark like it was night time in the desert and then castiel would dissapear. As the chakra poured through her central nerve system, Blue flames would pop up burning in a circle around her and begin to move closer. Castiel only used a small amount of chakra for this so she would be able to dispell it if she knew how. If she waited to long her body would be engulphed in blue flames and feel like she was burning alive. He would only allow that for a second and then would dispell it if she failed. He only wanted her to feel slightly what something like that would feel like it was a way of hardening a persons mind to pain.= NatsuhiKuurugi:-she felt the genjutsu start to enfold her knowing two ways really to dispell it. as she felt the flames start to burn her from the inside out; a scream of pain echoed out from her mouth. she slowly calmed herself down enough and halted her flow of chakra to dispell the genjutsu. concentrating enough the genjutsu finaly fell away and she clutched her head afterward, not liking genjutsus messing with her.- CastielCaoin: good= He said with a smile.- one last test, were going to fight. Show me the clone, Transformation, and Substitution jutsu- without a moments notice, . Castiel would gather his chakra and say “Earth Release: Hardening Technique.” When he finished talking he kneeled and slammed his palms into the ground and watched as the rock would flow up his arms and cover them in a dense stone. The brown stone then linked together across the top half of his chest, turning into a make shift chest plate as the rocks on his hands formed large fists. With a little more chakra Castiel pushed into his legs he took off at momo,Only going about 60% his possible speed but enough to faze the girl. Castiel swung back and did a simple forward jab towards the lass's right shoulder. If the girl didn’t use the substitution jutsu to get out of it which was the intended purpose. if he missed he would jump back 20 feet and wait for her next move- NatsuhiKururugi: -Weaving the nesccary hand seals for the substituton jutsu so she could avoid his simple jab to her right shoulder. she concentrated the chakrka to the nesccary parts of herself and cast the jutsu, substituting herself with simple chunk of rock half the size of her roughly. Hatsumomo apeared behind him and tilted her head slightly as if to wonder what she would have to do next, her byakuuga glinting with curiosity.- CastielCaoin:- he slid to a stop with his large rock fists digging into the earth to stop his speed- NOW COME AT ME. SHOW ME YOUR CLONE.- he would laugh getting into the fight but knowing in the back of his head he cant go all out- NatsuhiKururugi: -smirking her little12 year old grin she wove the few seals required for a clone jutsu and a perfect copy of herself suddenly showed up beside her, each sliding into a taijtusu stance that will better her agility. She sped to him though with the speed of a young Hyuuga and aimed several straight punches to his lower torso, only being that tall to begin with. Her clone aimed a few kicks to his neck, jumping up to reach him as even her clones height wasn't that tall either.- CastielCaoin:- He watched the clone pop out and with his intruigue looked them both over,- perfect- he said smiling, As they reached him he would drop down to avoid the one above and bring his right fist down on the other girl hoping she would know to back away, if she didnt move intime he might cuase severe damage to her shoulder and possibly break bones in her shoulder and neck. If he missed he would stand and simply say,- now use your trasformation jutsu to turn into something you know. NatsuhiKururugi: -hatsumomo calmly dodged the punch to the top of her head by quickly moving to right side of his fist as hit the air to her left. rushing backward she stood several feet away from him so she could show him her transformation jutsu. weaving the nessicary seals for the jutsu she concentrated the chakra to the right places and her form shifted. Standing before him was a tiny, but none the less gorgeous maiko in full regailia holding a ornate looking samisen- CastielCaoin: he looked at her and said = wow= to himself as he would smile and say- Congrates you passed. - He moved to the pack he had sitting at the entrance to the training grounds and let the rock slide off his body. He would remove a cig and light it then remove a metal band with a cloth tie on it, - Congrates, you are officially a Genin of the sand.- He would smile and place his pack on his shoulder releasing the smoke into the air and waited to see what her reactions would be to this day that should be joyus.